


Breakfast In Bed

by cassie_black



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/pseuds/cassie_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is not Merlin's strong point!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author Notes** Written as part of my slightly impulsive drabble offer, for who persuaded me to pop my Merlin/Arthur cherry, and gave the prompt: _Pancakes_. This is the first time I've tried writing these two boys, so be gentle with me. Hope you like, darling ♥

* * *

Waking up was Arthur's favourite time of day. Especially on the weekends when he had nothing more to do than roll over in bed and lose himself in the warmth of Merlin's body, whilst kissing his boyfriend into wakefulness.

This morning something was different, though. Instead of long limbs wrapping around his body in greeting, Arthur found only cold sheets and a Merlin-shaped dent in the pillow.

Instantly curious, and not a little put out by his lack of bed companion, Arthur flung back the duvet and got up. Absently scratching his bare stomach, he scanned the floor for the pyjamas he had shed rather hurriedly the night before. There was no sign. He settled, in the end, for tugging on Merlin's dressing gown. It was a hideous, blue fleecy number that Arthur had threatened to dispose of on several occasions. But it was soft and warm, and, more importantly right now, smelt like its owner.

Then an ominous clattering of pans sounded from the kitchen, and had Arthur heading for the stairs, muttering about idiotic boyfriends as he went.

Merlin didn't cook, _couldn't_ cook. The last time he'd tried, Arthur's favourite Armani suit had gone up in flames. If it hadn't been for Merlin's magic, well, that didn't bear thinking about.

With that thought in his mind, Arthur strode to the kitchen door and pushed it open.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing?"

Merlin spun around to face him, eyes wide with surprise and no small amount of guilt.

"Making breakfast."

It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Arthur's gaze dropped to the frying pan in his boyfriend's hand. He stopped closer and poked sceptically at its contents. Then he looked back up at Merlin's face and allowed his arched eyebrow to ask the question for him.

"Pancakes," Merlin replied softly. "I though...well, you said how much you liked them when you came back from that last business trip. I wanted to surprise you."

And just like that, Arthur's irritation vanished. He could never stay annoyed with Merlin for long. Not when he turned on those big puppy dog eyes, and especially not when he was standing in their kitchen, wearing Arthur's too-big pyjamas and trying to cook them breakfast.

Arthur reached out and took the pan from Merlin's hands. He tossed it on the nearby worktop, ignoring the chaos this caused.

"But...it needs to soak," Merlin protested as Arthur pulled him closer.

"I'll buy a new one," Arthur muttered, before kissing his way along Merlin's jaw.

"O-okay." Merlin's voice raised a few notches as Arthur's cold fingertips slid inside the waistband of his pyjamas.

Arthur smirked against the skin of his throat. "Come on," he said huskily, pulling away and taking hold of Merlin's hand.

"Where to?"

"Back to bed."

"But, we haven't had breakfast yet," Merlin objected.

Arthur's grin turned wolfish. "Exactly.


End file.
